This proposal is applying for funds to support the participation of a consortium which provides cancer care to a large minority in Metropolitan Detroit via a Clinical Community Oncology Program. The components of the consortium are: (1) Southfield Oncology Institute, Inc. (SOI), a newly established cancer research institute with basic science and clinical investigative activities, (2) Samaritan Health Center (SHC), a community hospital and its family practice satellites with a catchment area in the heart of the inner city of Detroit, (3) Southwest Detroit Hospital (SDH), a community hospital which provides care to the inner city residents of the southwestern section of Detroit, (4) Detroit Riverview Hospital (DRH), a community hospital located in the middle of Detroit and (5) Sinai Hospital of Detroit (SHD), a community hospital with a large radiation therapy service. The consortium will be called the COMMUNITY CLINICAL ONCOLOGY PROGRAM OF METROPOLITAN DETROIT (CCOP-MD). The representatives from each institution are committed to: (1) provide quality care and state-of-the-art treatment for the cancer patient in their respective catchment area, (2) provide the opportunity for clinical cancer research in the minority community setting and for cancer control research in its patient population, (3) establish a center of excellence for the transfer of technology and to encourage other care providers (primary and specialists) to participate in clinical cancer research, (4) establish a system for the extension of cancer control research efforts in early detection, prevention, screening, pretreatment evaluation, continuing care, and rehabilitation in the minority and underserved population of the catchment area of each institution and (5) provide an environment for the general internist, family practitioners and obstetrician-gynecologist to participate in cancer control studies. A computer program will be established to log and monitor all cancer activities of the co- investigators on this grant and thereby, give some insight into the CCOP-MD performance and to measure the impact of the CCOP-MD in the community. The principle investigator and co-investigator will provide oncological care to the patients in the catchment area of the CCOP-MD. These patients will be evaluated for protocol participation and also the availability for assisting the clinical research efforts of the proposal. The combined efforts of this proposal will lead to a reduction of avoidable mortality and morbidity of cancer in the minority and underserved patients of the inner city of Detroit.